Snowbelle City
Snowbelle City is a city in the Kalos region. It's the city that Giratina picked long ago to hold Tsurara, the Ice Plate. The Mokusetsu previously visited this city in search of the Plate. Plate In ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter", it had Giratina pick out several cities and towns around the world to hide all 17 Plates. Snowbelle City was one of these locations. The Plate that was hidden here was Tsurara, the Ice Plate. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT IN THIS SECTION ... ... In Thanks for Staying Kind, the Mokusetsu and traveling companions, consisting, at the time, of Alain, Ash, Dawn, Shauna, Korrina, and Miette, arrived at Snowbelle City to search for the Ice Plate. It was snowing at the time. They arrived at a food court and discussed Miette's recent lack of loyalty during the encounter with Butler when she almost left with him to side with the Tekiyoku. Miette, frustrated and worried about the Mokusetsu's chances of winning, pushed her best friend, Korrina, to the floor and ran away. Ash goes after her and hears her vent her frustrations. He then smiles and writes "Miette Berryhill is kind" in the snow and leaves. Miette later went back to everyone and apologized to Korrina, followed by her once again dedicating her loyalty to the Mokusetsu. They arrived at the area of the Ice Plate, according to Alain's Plate-tracking move. They brought their Pokémon out to help search, as they all split up. Miette let Dawn know that she's aware of Dawn's crush on Ash and threatened her to stay away from him because Miette herself plans to be with Ash forever. Ash's Pikachu and Alain's Charizard are currenlty playing on a nearby frozen pond. The group is then approached by Cyrus and Lawrence III of the Tekiyoku. In The Saddest Weather, Ash and Korrina fight Cyrus, while Alain fights Lawrence III. Korrina doesn't do so well while fighting, prompting Alain to tell her to hide for the rest of the fight. Lawerence III uses Graceful Descent on Alain and Ash, knocking them down. After calling Alain a "Daddy's Boy", Alain became infuriated and used Evil Angel for the first time in the series. He used this to defeat the enemy and make them retreat, as Ash talked Alain out of killing them. After this, still in Snowbelle City, Alain's Charizard pointed out a glacier in the pond. Upon examining, Alain uncovered the Ice Plate in the glacier. The entire pond and all ice within then melted and, with a nearby dropoff point turning into a waterfall. Miette then grabbed the Ice Plate and threatened to drop it over that waterfall. No one would be able to retrieve it then, since the water is too cold for Water Manipulators, and an Ice Manipulator couldn't breathe underwater. Alain walked towards her, and in panic, she stepped backwards and fell over the waterfall. In a hospital in Snowbelle City, it was revealed that Miette dropped the Plate on the ground before falling and then Alain rescued her after she had fallen into the ice water. She had been in a coma. Ash, later alone with Miette in the room, thanked Miette for staying kind. Miette begged Ash to stay with her forever, but he insisted that he had to continue his mission. Miette begged and cried, but Ash smiled, said his goodbyes, and left. In Dilapidation, a video call started in Snowbelle City as Division A of the Mokusetsu met Kenny for the first time, who was traveling with Barry and Zoey. Alain then brought up the mission for those three, later dubbed as Division B, to travel to Kasai Village in Kalos to help with cleanup there after another Tekiyoku member vandalized the place recently. Characters From Here * None Trivia * Snowbelle City, besides the word "snow", is also named after "snowbell", one of the common names for the shrubs / small trees known as Styrax.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snowbelle_City#Name_origin See Also * Region * Kalos * Cities and Towns in Kalos References Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns Category:Areas with Plates